The good, The bad, and the wicked
by cordiebear95
Summary: An accident cause Mal to choose between Ben, and the last real thing that connects her to who she really is. Adjusting to her new life is not going to be easy, especially when your in line to be the next queen of Auradon
1. A Name to live up too

**This chapter is just a little one shot i wanted to do, the really story starts in chapter 2...**

 **Chapter One:**

Auradon had been at peace for what seemed like the better part of two years. Unless you counted the time Ben slept in for his first council meeting or the time Mal spilt punch all over the Ambassador from Arrendale's dress during a party. However, if you asked either of them they would say that those things never happened. And as senior year for our favorite gang of Auradon Prep students was coming to the end, Ben and Mal has some major life decisions to make, but before we get to that we find the couple in a bit of an argument…..

"Come on Mal it can't be that bad." Ben stated sitting his lunch tray down next to hers at the picnic table before sitting down himself.

"It is. If you think Bertha is a terrible, then you do not want to hear my first name." Mal grumbled picking up her fork and stabbing it into her French fries.

"I don't think anything can be worse the Bertha." Ben laughed.

"Ben my mom is the pure definition of Evil, of course my first name is going to be something either incredibly evil or incredibly humiliating."

"Well which is it?" He asked picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth.

Mal turned to look at him and gave him a death glare.

They had been having this discussion all morning since the assembly regarding graduation in two weeks. Fairy Godmother had been about to call Mal's full name when she had stopped her. Ben had never really cared about it much until then, and had been adamant on getting it out of her since.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later, why not just tell me now." he stated grabbing one of her fries.

"I think Auradon is going to have to find another King, because I'm going to murder you." Mal growled.

Ben laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I've heard that one before." He said just as Evie, Doug, and Carlos sat down across from them.

Mel ignored him and turned back to her food.

"Evie what's Mal's full first name?" Ben's voice sounded out in her ear moments later.

Mal's head snapped up to her blue hair friend, before she shook her head.

"Oh no don't look at me I am so not getting involved in this one, I know when to pick my battles." Evie stated not even turning away from her mirror.

"Dude you need to pick your battles to cause it look's like Mal's about to explode." Doug pointed out.

Ben turned to look at his purple head girlfriend to find her fists white as snow. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm only teasing Mal." he whispered in her ear.

Mal gave a sideways look at Ben before smiling and turning her attention back to her lunch.

"In lighter news, Finals are next week…." Evie started to say.

"How is that better news." Mal groaned. She really did love school, till it came to the whole homework and tests thing.

"Don't tell me you haven't been studying, you've been over at Ben's 3 times this week." Evie stated.

Ben and Mal had agreed to study for their finals together, if studying is what you wanted to call it. 90% of the time their books laid forgotten on the end of the bed, while the other 10% they only made it a few pages before being thrown aside in lieu of food.

Ben and Mal exchanged glances.

"Of course we've been studying what else is there to do." Ben spoke out.

Carlos raised his hand, before lowering it when Mal shot him a death glare.

"You could always study with me." Evie said pulling her Chemistry textbook out of her bag.

Mal smiled, she knew what studying with Evie was like. The girl didn't know when to quit. Sometimes it was hard to tell if she loved studying more or cloths.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Mal stated popping another fry into her mouth before spitting it out, "Holy godmother that's a lot of salt."

"That's because you're eating mine." Ben said sliding her fries in front of her and moving his fries further away. "And I thought you were coming over to study tonight? It's the last time for the rest of the week we can, I'm heading back to the castle tomorrow for council meetings."

"Nice try beasty you just want me to come over so you can find out my full name." Mal said.

Ben's phone chimed in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at it. With a sigh he pushed it back into his pocket, "Scratch that looks like I'm need now. The council waits for no one, even the King."

He gave Mal a kiss on the cheek as he slide his fries in front of Carlos, who all but devoured the whole thing.

"I'll see you on Saturday?" Mal asked.

Ben nodded. "The car will be here at noon to pick you up."

Giving her a quick peck on the lips he turned to walk away, before turning back.

"Oh by the way Mal…"

Mal looked over her shoulder at him.

"Maleficent is not a bad name, only the people who are named it choose to make it bad."

Mal narrowed her eyes at him before turning to face the others, "Which one?"

Carlos bolted out of his seat and took off running.

Mal growled and popped a fry in her mouth.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Doug asked.

"Na he'll keep running till there is no more road before he realizes i am not following him. Plus i got some strawberries in my room with my name on them."


	2. The seed is planted

_**I didn't think that I would get to many followers or reviews for this story, as I didn't think to many people actually watched "Disney Descendants". I am so in love with this movie and just watched it for the first time on Friday and since then have been hooked. Bal forever. CAN"T WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL TO COME OUT! Don't forget to like and review the story, I will try to update at least one a week if not more. Don't be afraid to message me and kick me in to gear if I don't follow this schedule.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **-cordiebear95**_

Chapter Two:

You know those moments when you just want to throw something, well Mal was having one of those moments. And if Evie did not stop talking about molecular structures, she was going to be the target of the pillow next to her.

"Come on Mal it's not that hard Glucose has 6 carbon, 12 hydrogen, and how many oxygens?" Evie asked.

"It's sugar when am I ever going to need to know how it's made." Mal grumbled throwing her head into the pillow in front of her.

"For the finals." Evie stated not even looking up from her textbook, "No how many oxygens?"

"I don't know 4?" Mal said looking up from her pillow.

Evie have her an evil glare, "Did you even read my notes, while you were studying with Ben?"

"Yes….." Mal trailed off, "...I skimmed them."

"M skimming is not going to help you on your finals. Do you really want to be the only one of us left behind."

Mal sighed and lowed her face into her pillow, Evie did have a point. Did she really want to stay behind when all she have ever known in Auradon went off to do bigger and better things. Did she really want to spend another year not being able to be as close to Ben as she possibly could.

"Do we even know where we are going to be after graduation? How do you know that the moment we graduate they are not going to send us straight back to the Isle?" Mal stated looking up at her friend.

Evie placed her book down on the bed beside her and laid her hand down on her friend's arm for comfort, "Is that what this denial of studying and preparing for our finals is all about? You're afraid of what comes after?" Mal we are never going back there for two reasons. One ben would never allow them to take you away from him, Mal he worships the ground that you walk on. And two we are not are parents, we have proved that time and time again. You don't need to be afraid of the future."

"But, it's uncertain. At least back on the Isle we knew what awaited us as we got older. I don't even know if Ben…."

"Don't even finish that sentence Maleficent Bertha." Evie said, "Are you doubting Ben's feelings for you, or are we back to you being scared of your feelings for him?"

Mal glared at Evie so hard, it was as if a knife had stabbed her heart.

"M…."

Mal got to her feet throwing the pillow onto the bed, "I don't know what is going to happen to Ben and me after graduation. Hell I don't know where we will even be in 5 years time."

"I think this is a conversation you need to have with Ben." Evie said getting off the bed to watch her friend pace back and forth across the room.

"When do I have the time, between him being a king, and him trying to finish school I'm lucky if I get 5 minutes with him." Mal shot back as she made another pass around the room. "I mean don't get me wrong I would never make him choose between his duties as the king or me, but sometimes I feel…"

"What, tell me how do you feel. Talking about your feelings is good M."

"I feel alone. You're going off to college, Carlos is opening a shelter for dogs, and Jay is going on to play Tourney professionally. You all know what you want out of life, and here's me having no clue."

Evie grabbed hold of Mal's arm as she passed by her and spun her around till she faced her, "And that's okay, not everyone has a plan."

"But, I should." Mal said.

"There has to be something you want more then anything in the world?" Evie asked her friend.

Mal thought for a moment and a glimpse of Ben sitting in a rocking chair holding a small bundle in his arms flashed through her mind before disappearing.

"I't doesn't matter, not like it would ever come true." Mal said turning away and picking up her bag off the floor, "Listen I'm going to head back to my room, I'm kinda tired."

Evie opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow k." Mal said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Evie called pick up Mal's forgotten textbook, "Try to study."

Mal nodded her head and took the book from her friend before heading out the door. Once it was closed behind her she leaned against it and let out a sigh. Life could be so unfair.


	3. A Dream turn Mean

Chapter Three:

… _...Ben paced back and forth swaying ever so gently from side to side, try to sooth the cries of the small child in his arms. His arms had grown numb long ago, but he was adamant on not waking his wife, who had not slept since their daughter had been born._

 _Ben looked down at the face of his little girl and his heart skipped a beat. He could not see himself in any part of her, as she was the spitting image of her mother. A light purple patch of hair rested on the top of her head, no doubt it would curl and darken as she grew. Her eyes had the same golden specks as Mal's and even the same devilish twinkle too._

" _You know for someone so small you sure have a lot to say." Ben laughed as she let out another whimper._

 _She stuffed her hand in her mouth and began to suck on it._

 _Ben rolled his eyes, his daughter could eat more than even his father._

 _Mal who had been standing in the doorway watching the sweet moment between father and daughter stepped into the room, "Feeding time."_

 _Ben turned to face her and smiled, "I'll never understand how you do that."_

" _Mother's intuition." Mal replied stepping forward with open arms._

 _Ben slide the now silent babe into her arms with ease, before planting a kiss on his wife cheek. "I love you, did I mention that?"_

 _Even now almost 4 years after he had first admitted that he loved her, it still brought a lump to her throat._

" _Once or twice." Mal said crossing the room to the rocking chair in the corner, "Can you get me her blanket."_

 _Ben nodded and went to retrieve it from their bedroom._

 _While waiting for his return Mal pulled down the strap to her pale lavender nightgown and brought baby to breast. Her daughter sucked greedily away, causing Mal to chuckle._

 _Leaning her head back Mal closed her eyes and smiled. She had never pictured herself a mother until she had found out she was pregnant. At first she had been scared, but then like always Ben was there to push all the doubt away with one simple sentence…."Mal you're the most kind heart person I know, besides my mother which will make you a wonderful mother."_

 _Opening her eyes Mal was met with blackness._

" _Had the lights in the castle gone out?" She thought to herself._

" _Ben?" She called out._

 _She waited a moment and no response or shadow in the door follow._

 _Looking down at her arms, Mal's heart stopped. The small blanket that had once housed her newborn daughter lay empty in her arms._

 _She whimpered and jumped to her feet._

" _BEN!" She cried racing to their room, only to find it dark as well._

 _Mal squinted her eyes trying to find her husband, only to see a shadow standing in the pale moonlight by the window._

" _Ben?" Mal whispered stepping towards the figure._

 _A small chuckle came from the shadow as it spun around to face her._

 _Mal nearly fell to the ground at the scene before her._

 _Maleficent in all her evil glory stood before her daughter with the child in her arms._

" _Why isn't this a sight to behold, my own pathetic daughter having a child with a beast." Maleficent laughed letting her fingers gently touch the babe's tiny locks of hair, "Maybe she won't be such a disappointment."_

" _Please…." Mal whispered not daring to move in fear that her mother might do something._

 _Maleficent gave her daughter a sinister look, "I thought i would never see the day when you would become weak, that beast has made you soft. Can't say i'm not surprised though he was quite easy to get by." she turned her gaze to the corner of the room._

 _Mal follow, and found Ben's body motionless on the floor. Her daughter's baby blanket clenched in his hands._

" _You enchanted the blanket."_

" _Still as perceptive as ever, it must have been love that was your downfall." Maleficent growled, "Won't have to worry about it for long, once I take this evil little thing with me, you won't have a drop of love left in you heart."_

" _NO!" Mal cried diving for her mother, only to get a mouth full of green smoke._

 _She let out a blood curtling scream as the smoke cleared and she landed in a pile on the floor._

 _Tears streamed down her face, as she screamed out Ben's name….._

Mal jumped awake, and smashed her forehead agienst Ben's.

He let out a grown before taking her in his arms, "It's okay." he said trying to sooth her.

After a moment her breathing came back to normal.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were at the castle?" She said shakingly.

"I got a call from Evie saying that there was screaming from your room, and that they couldn't get in. Said some sort of magic was keeping them out. Fairy Godmother didn't get it down until just before I got here, and even then she didn't want to chance coming in."

Mal let out a breath.

Ben turned her face to look at him, "I thought you were dying Mal, the way you were thrashing about. Like you were in pain."

Mal faked a smile, "Just a bad dream."

She went to stand up, but Ben stopped her. "That was more the just a dream….. Want to talk about it?"

Mal turned away, "It doesn't matter, it wasn't real."

"Well it matters to me." Ben retorted, "Everything that has to do with you matters to me."

"For how long?" Mal whispered.

Ben thought he was hearing things, "Did you just…."

"After Graduation you'll go back to the castle for good, and where does that leave me….."

"Mal…." Ben said touching her arm. "Right by my side I had hoped. Are you suggesting I would just up and leave you behind."

"We've never really talked about what happens when all of this is over." Mal said motioning around them, "You've got your kingdom, and all I got is the….."

Ben cut her off with his hand over her mouth, "You will never go back to that place as long as I'm alive. The real reason I went home tonight was to check on the progress of your room within the castle, not to sit through boring council meetings. It was never in my plans to leave you here."

Mal smiled a bit, "I love you, did I mention that."

Ben laughed, "I thought that was my line. Now come tell me about your dream."

Ben leaned back against the headboard of her bed and wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned back against his chest.

Mal then into full detail about her dream, till her mother's untimely exit. By the time she was done Ben had turned pale.

"It felt so real." Mal whispered.

He tightened his hold on her, and leaned his head on hers, "Our happily ever after will come one day and when it does, your mother will never be apart of it."

He kissed her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she floated off to sleep.

 _ **Sorry had to include a little bit of Ben and Mal fluff there….. I felt like there wasn't enough in the movie, and what little there was made me want to melt inside. Don't forget to follow and review to tell me what you thought about the little dream that Mal had…..**_


	4. A Little Touch of Magic

**_Sorry it's been so long, I have not forgotten about you I have just been busy with family life and what not. But I am back and hyped as ever to continue this story as well as see the New Descendants movie coming out in t minus 2 months... Hope you enjoy xoxox_**

 ** _-Cordie_**

Chapter 4:

Mal's eyes slowly fluttered as the first rays of the morning sun began to light up her room. Looking through the narrow slits she had formed with her eyes, Mal looked at the clock on her nightstand.

 _10am….._

Mal shot up in bed hitting her elbow against something hard in the process.

A groan sounded from the ball of sheets beside her, as Ben's head emerged from beneath the pillows, "What no good morning kiss."

"Sorry." Mal said apologetically before placing a quick peck on his forehead. "We slept in."

Ben looked over her shoulder at the clock, "It would appear so, but might i just say that was the best sleep i have had in awhile."

Mal gave him a small smile taking in his appearance. He was still in his clothes from the night before, although sometime during the night he had tossed his jacket somewhere in the room. And although his cloths were a little bit ruffled, no one would suspect that he had slept in them.

"You should get going, before anyone suspects….."

"That I spent the night. I have nothing to hide." Ben finished pulling her body to his.

Mal let out a playful yelp and pushed on his chest, "Fairy Godmother will not be happy if half the girls dorm sees you leaving my room."

Rolling so he was on top of her Ben brought his lips to hers. Mal tensed at first but then relaxed into the kiss. Even after 2 years of gentle touches and soft kisses, it was still hard for Mal to comprehend that a person could love her the daughter of Maleficent.

Mal let a soft moan escape her mouth as Ben removed his lips from hers but remained hovering over her.

"Your hair is doing that thing again." Ben stated reaching out to catch a lock of her usual purple hair in between his index finger and middle finger.

Mal followed his gaze to find the once purple hair now faded to a bright blond.

"I need to find out why it keeps doing that. I'd go to Fairy Godmother but then i would have to explain what I'm doing when it happens." Mal replied swatting her hair out of Ben's fingers as she pushed on his chest.

Ben moved without hesitation as Mal throw her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up, all while pulling her now blond hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

The royal blue pajama pants that she had been sleeping in had slipped down on her hip exposing her pale white skin, and the dark dragon like birthmark upon it.

It was not often that Mal would show this much of her body to the world, and Ben enjoyed the rare moments when she relaxed and forgot about everything. He knew being the girlfriend of the King came with a responsibility, and although he wished Mal would let him touch her the way he want to he understood her caution.

On the Isle the only emotions expressed we Anger and Hatred, and although Mal had come along way from the girl living in her mother's shadow, there were still times when Mal turned back to her defensive roots.

Mal walked over to her dresser and started rummaging through it for something to wear.

"So it's only a half day today because they want us to study, do you want to have a picnic down by the lake?" Ben asked climb out of the bed.

Mal turned around, a purple tank top and black pant in her hands, "As much as i would love to, I need to study if I want to be going anywhere next year. Not all of us can have amazing grades."

Ben nodded, "Fair enough. How do you feel?"

Mal knew what he meant, "I'm fine Ben, bad dreams are not new to me."

"But losing control of your magic is… Mal in the 2 ½ years that i have known you, not once has your magic ever faltered until last night." Ben replied crossing the room to her. "What changed between then and now?"

Mal opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She wanted to tell him that she was unsure of her future and what it held, but it would only cause more hurt in her heart.

"I don't know she said turning to the mirror to look at her reflection. The blond hair caught her off guard for a moment before she waved her hand if front of her and it shimmered back to purple.

Ben leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I have to go.I'll see you later right?"

She nodded,

"Yeah…" She whispered.

Ben gave her one last kiss on the cheek before retrieving his jacket from the floor by her bed and heading for the door.

"I love you Mal Bertha." he said before closing the door behind him.

The corner of Mal's mouth turned up and she looked back at herself in the mirror only to find her hair once again blond.

A growl left Mal's lips before she could stop it. Waving her hand violently in front of her she tried to change her hair back only for it not to work.

Turning away from the mirror in anger Mal stormed over to her desk. Throwing open the draw she pulled out her mother's spell book and flipped violently through the pages till she fell upon a spell.

"Beware for sware change new into old hair." Mal spoke gliding her hand over her head.

Her hair turned back to purple only to fade back into blond a few seconds later.

Mal could feel anger building up in her as she throw the book at the wall and screamed in frustration.

There was a knock on her door and then Evie appeared, "You okay in…"

Evie stopped her sentence before she could finish and pointed to Mal's hair…. "Hair…"

"It won't turn back." Mal said spinning around to face her friend.

"Have you tried you know?" Evie said waving her hand infront of her like Mal had done….

Mal nodded as Evie came over to her and touched her hair.

"I've tried multiple times, it's never lasted this long before." Mal explained.

"It's happened before?"

Mal nodded, "Most of the time it goes away by itself or i can spell it back to normal, but….. Not even my mother's spellbook is working."

Evie walked around Mal looking her over, "We could always dye it."

"NO! Definitely not." Mal replied, "I already look goody goody last thing i need is something going wrong and my hair turning green."

"Maybe if you just wait a bit longer?" Evie suggested.

Mal looked back at herself in the mirror, " I can't go out looking like this."

"You can't just not go to class." Evie stated, "Fairy Godmother would know something is wrong….. Why not go see fairy Godmother?"

Mal nodded. "Good idea."

Moving her index finger in a clockwise rotation Mal's clothes changed into the ones she had pulled out of her dresser.

"You know with your hair like that, the whole purple and black look doesn't look so good." Evie said walking over to Mal's closet and pulled out a light blue dress.

"Over my dad body." Mal stated crossing her arms.

 _ **don't forget to review so I know if you like it 3 3**_


	5. Emotions Run Deep

Chapter 5:

Mal kept her eyes to the ground, something she never thought she would do. Afterall she was Maleficent's daughter all should lower their gaze to her. But nope here she was eyes on the floor, textbooks in her arms making her way to Fairy Godmother's office trying to ignore the whispers around her. If only her mother could see her now.

It had taken Evie almost half an hour to force Mal into the dress and do her hair before she had been deemed perfect by the Queen of fashion.

The walk from her dorm room to the school had been fine as most of the teens at Auradon High School were already at school. But the moment she stepped into the familiar halls, all eyes had turned to her.

" _Is that Mal?"_

" _What did she do to her hair?"_

" _Did you see Ben come out of her room this morning?"_

" _Do you think they you know?"_

All the voice filled Mal's head as she made it to Fair Godmother's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Fairy Godmother's voice from behind the door.

Taking a deep breath Mal opened the door and stepped into the well lit room.

Fairy Godmother was sitting behind her desk nose deep in a pile of papers, her reading glasses hanging at the end of her nose ready to fall off at a moment's notice. She had yet to look up to see who had walking to her office.

"I have a problem I'm hoping you can fix." Mal said in a low voice.

Fairy Godmother looked up at Mal over the brim of her glasses with a smile, before her face turned to shock.

"What did you do to your hair?" She said getting to her feet motioning for Mal to come forward.

"I've tried everything it won't go back….. It's never lasted this long before." Mal said hurriedly moving towards Fairy Godmother.

"This…." Fairy godmother motioned to Mal's hair, "...has happened before?"

"Only a handful of times, and it only ever lasted a few moments before it fades back to purple. I need your help."

"May I?" she asked raising a hand to Mal's hair.

Mal nodded and Fairy Godmother picked up a strand of her hair just like Ben had, "Can I ask what you have been doing when this happens?"

Mal knew this question was coming, Telling her that Ben might be the cause, and that he had spent the night in her room was going to cause trouble for her and Ben.

"Ben." Mal simply said

Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow, "Do you care to Elaborate as to how Ben is involved?"

Mal sighed, "The first time it happened was about 6 months ago, Ben and I were on a picnic and he…...he kissed me… The second time it happened was last week we were in the Castle Garden talking a walk…." Mal paused, "And in my room this morning Ben and I were in Bed and he kissed me….. I tried to turn it back but after he left it turned right back."

"So when you and Ben share a… Private moment this happens?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"We've had private moments before though and this has never happened." Mal replied.

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Mal is it possible that you're happy right now?"

"I mean maybe, I'm also kinda freaked out by this." Mal stated motioning to her head.

"Mal, it's not Ben causing this its you."

Mal looked at her confused.

"You can't always control your magic Mal sometimes it shows through when you experience a strong emotion. When you and Ben share a moment together you feel happy, however sometimes you feel too happy and your magic goes wacky, has anything happened during these occasions that has cause you to be more happy than usual?"

"I told him I loved him for the first time. It was the first time i had ever said it out loud. The second time he told me he wanted to marry me one day… and this morning I was just happy he had was there when i need him last night."

"Love….. Love is the reason for this." Fairy Godmother said, "and as long as you love Ben I feel like it might continue to happen or stay this way."

"So i might never have my hair back?" Mal said.

"Your magic is a gift it wouldn't do something if it didn't think you could handle it." Fairy Godmother replied moving to sit back down behind her desk, "How about Ben in your room…."

"It only happened that one time." Mal said quickly.

"I don't have to remind you that Ben is the King of Auradon and he most certainly should not be sleeping in someone who he is not wed to's room, even if he has intentions to marry said person. Make sure it does not happen again."

Mal nodded, "I promise."

Mal picked up her books from where she had set them and excited the office. The hall outside had emptied signaling that class had already started.

Walking the empty halls towards her classroom Mal contemplated what to do about her hair. She could always dye it like Evie had suggested, she could try to find another spell to try.

She let out a sigh as she stopping in front of her classroom door before walking in.

The teacher stopped talking and everyone turned around in their seats.

Ben did a double take when he saw Mal's hair and stood up.

"Mal nice of you to join us please have a seat, you to Ben." The teacher stated.

Ben looked at Mal and then sat back down as Mal made her way to the empty seat next to him.

"I thought you changed your hair back?" He whispered when the teacher turned back to the chalkboard.

"I did but my magic had other ideas…. We can talk after class." Mal replied opening her textbook and grabbing a pen from her bag.

Class went by in a blur, probably because Mal had missed half due to her conversation with Fairy Godmother.

When the bell had rung Mal had slowly gotten out of her seat as Ben waited beside her, "So the hair?" he said.

Fairy Godmother thinks it has something to do with my magic and emotions." Mal replied taking his offered hand, "Each time that it has happened, I've had a very emotional moment with you which explains when it turned blond, it does not however explain why it is still blond now."

"You'll figure something out, but you look great either way." Ben said kissing her head. "Have you started packing your bag yet for this weekend?"

"No Evie is coming over later to help me study and pack, although something tells me I am not going to get much studying done with Evie and packing clothes involved." Mal said.

"Well don't wait till the last minute like last time, we leave at noon." Ben said letting go of her hand, "I have to get to the counsel…. I'll call you later?"

"Is that code for doing some secret renovation on the castle?"

"Actually it means meeting with some old men to go over renovation plans for the old bridge down by Wickry Lane." Ben said.

Mal smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I love you."

"I know." she smiled.

 _ **Hope you enjoy 2 updates in one day, I felt like i owed you guys... Next chapter Mal and Ben head for the Castle for one final get away before they graduate. Remember to Review and follow for more updates**_


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy everyone so i know you are all waiting for me to update this story and i have some rather sad news... I wont be updating it at all. I have kinda fallen out of love with the Whole Ben and Mal shipping after seeing the new movie and have moved towards an new ship... I don't know something about Harry and Mal just was not explained after that somewhat intimate moment they had in the Curl up and Dye salon and i feel like we were kind robbed of a bit of back story there. I want to explore that a bit more and write what i think that scene was all about and possibly write a whole new story... With that being said i am sorry again... Who knows I might come back to this in the future but as of right now I am no longer a Ben/Mal kinda person and more of a Mal/Harry person.


	7. Author's note

Due to the amount of inboxes i have been getting in regards to what was going to happen in this story i have decided to finish it... Just keep in mind that I am very much over my shipping of Mal and Ben and love Mal and Harry more... However this story will be finished so you all can stop messaging me about finding out what i was going to do. I should have a chapter up later tonight if not tomorrow morning


End file.
